


Fallen Angel's Feather

by Icechild, LogansAFangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Beelzebub - Freeform, Blood, Death, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels Feather, Fighting, Gore, Heaven, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mask, Mind Control, Monsters, Offensive, Pain, Poison, Purgatory, lost souls - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogansAFangirl/pseuds/LogansAFangirl
Summary: Everyone thinks of Heaven and think of joy. They think of the all powerful, sitting and bringing joy to all. They see lies. All Noir ever wanted was to make his Father see him. Little did he know that one simple choice would have him thrown into Purgatory by his own brothers. Noir teams up with the demon Maze as she teaches him the rules and workings of the new land hes found himself in. They work together and go through countless escapades to heaven, earth, and hell, to bring Noir a chance to take down his Father and show everyone what Heaven truly is. Exposing all the lies that were hidden beneath.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I own this story. Plot and characters are mine. Any and all similarities to real life people,events, or other fandoms are completely coincidental. Nothing in here is meant to offend anyone it is purely fictional. Please I hope you enjoy the story and stick around for the other updates!

Welcome to Heaven, where good souls come after they have left the human realm. Where there is peace and harmony and the angels watch over the souls to make sure their eternity is good and gentle. Angels, sons and daughters of God, and God, ruler of heaven. What happens when a child rebels?  
His hair was white with black painting down the right side of the fringe framing his face and going underneath the white that flowed and covered the rest of his head. He had a baggy white shirt that laced at the very top with white string, black undershirt underneath. He was wearing black pants that overlapped white boots. Large white wings coming from his back. He was being led by two other angels holding him by the arms and dragging his shackled form into a large court room. The room was painted with white and gold and completely full of other angels and souls. They brought him to the front of the room and shoved him onto a platform before it was then raised into the air for everyone to see. When it finally stopped he didn’t need to look that far up to find himself face to face with his father, God.  
“Noir,” The trial began with his father's booming, kind, gentle, voice. He hated it. “You have broken the rules.”  
“I was doing your work!” Noir shouted. He had done nothing wrong but if this is what he gets then he will fight it until he can’t anymore.  
“You killed an innocent man. You, an angel, killed-”  
He wouldn’t let him continue. “He was a sinner! He was a disgrace! He didn’t belong in Heaven I took him out you should be proud! It wasn’t my fault he couldn’t handle it it’s the punishment for his sin!”  
“That’s enough now son. Your fate has already been decided.” His fathers voice was cold. There was the God that he knew. Noir knew what was coming, time to make a show for it.  
“What’s my offense?! What was it?! Did I not shed enough blood?! Do I need to bare more for you to see me?! To hear me?!” Now. Noir looked his father dead in the eyes as he reached up and clawed open his own throat with three fingers. Blood beginning to run down and pool in the hollow of his throat. His father shouted an order and the two angels that had led him into the room flew up and grabbed his arms and lifted him off the ground.  
“That’s enough Noir! You are going to purgatory to repent for your sins. You will be welcomed back to Heaven when you remember what it is to be an Angel.” His father turned away from him. Dismissed him. He didn’t care, he wasn’t any father to him. He was a liar, a fake, a cheat! Everything he did that people looked up to him for was a lie. It was all the angels work. He slacked off the whole time. It wasn’t fair.  
The other Angels opened a portal and flew with Noir over to it. He didn't even bother fighting at this point, he knew this was what would happen. He'd be thrown out like trash, after all that's all his father saw him for. To make it worse, he was going to make the only brother he loved throw him out. Yuri, his baby brother. Noir had watched him grow up, all the other angels passing him and moving on ignoring him. Yuri was smart. He was clever and energetic and they didn't like it. Noir watched all of them move on, sure they talked to him but none of them showed real love towards either of them. They bonded over it, Noir practically raised him. He showed Yuri how to defend himself in case a rogue ever got into Heaven and Yuri showed him strategies. Yuri was the only brother in the entire kingdom of souls that he actually loved and cared for.  
“Brother,” It was clear the longer Yuri had to see this the more he couldn't bare it. Noir is his big brother, watching him tear himself apart in front of the entire court hurt. And now to make everything worse he had to throw his own brother into the middle lands. “You need to calm down. If he has convinced you that this is right you have to tell father.”  
“Yuri is right Noir, You must tell father if the bad one made you do this.” Said the other. An Angel of little significance to Noir.  
“I did this for our Father. You’re all being brainwashed. Listen to me!” He was angry at God not his brothers. He loved Yuri greatly. Yuri was his favorite brother. He was smart and tough but not as strong as Noir.  
Yuri looked down and muttered his next words bracing himself for what would happen after they were spoken. “I’m sorry Noir. I love you. Come back to Heaven. Expel your demons and come home. Please...”  
They threw him into the portal.


	2. End Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Maze

She watched the portal tear open in the gray sky above her head and an Angel being pushed through before rocketing towards the ground. It wasn’t flying but it had wings. In a flash of white and black it crashed through the trees to the ground not far from her. She followed it to examine it further, she had never seen an angel with anything other than pure white and light colors. Whether they changed clothes and styles or only a select few checked on them when she had the rare chance to see them she didn’t know. None of that changed the fact that this one then, seemed to be a special one. As she got closer she hid herself in the bushes to watch it without being seen. It was male, white hair black streak on the right side, white shirt laced at the top, black pants that go to white boots. He had three cuts across his throats from the looks of them they were fresh. His nose was bleeding, probably from his fall. His wings splayed out nice and white around him. She guessed it wouldn’t be long before this, now seemingly normal, angel would get up and fly back to Heaven. She was wrong. He sat himself up and got onto his knees before looking up at the sky and screaming as loud as he could. He reached behind himself and began to rip out his own wings, screaming out in pain but never stopping. Blood began to trail down the corners of his mouth as he continued to rip them out. It almost seemed he wouldn’t complete his painful task until something began to materialize on his face. A mask that looked like a skeleton, streaked with blood, the words “No Life” written on the forehead of the mask, hidden with the rest of the blood. That mask belonged to one person. That mask is Beelzebub's mask. How could an Angel have it? 

With the mask’s power with him he took a wing in each hand and ripped both of them from his own back and threw them forward. Blood rushed from the new wounds and his chest heaved as he reached up and pulled the mask off his face before it vanished. Once the mask was gone the strange angel fell sideways and hit the ground, presumably passed out from the pain of ripping out his own wings. 

Well, this was going to be fun. He was strange then average then strange again. She is much too curious now to let him go. She wants to learn about him, teach him, and someday, fight him and kill him. It wont do for him to die of blood loss this early in the game. She stepped out of the bush and into the clear patch the strange angel had landed in. She lifted her hands and black magic swirled in her palms, turning her hands towards his exposed back she mended his flesh and then his shirt. She might be a Demon wandering in Purgatory but she wont give him any reason to strip. 

She sat down with him, digging inside her pocket before pulling out a small cherry lollipop. She pulled the wrapper off and stuck it in her mouth. Demons can enjoy the small candies too, can’t they? Now it was just time to wait for this strange angel to wake up and for her to learn about him and teach him. This will be a very entertaining adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is yet another short chapter. The others will be larger I promise. In chapter three you will all get to see Maze and Noir's first talk and the lovely adorkable hot mess that turns out to be. Character development for both sides and maybe just maybe an introduction to another character. Or will I hold that for chapter four? Only time will tell. Thank you all so much for reading, please don't give up. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Bond Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir and Maze have some quality bonding time, with a little blood and screaming.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before realizing the unfamiliar settings and sitting up with a burst of energy. He looked around a little before remembering what happened. His father sent him to purgatory and made the only brother he truly loved throw him down. He was going to get back to Yuri as soon as he could.   
“Hey, you awake yet? Took you long enough. I healed your wounds and I still had to sit here for hours waiting for you to wake up.”  
He spun around quickly seeing a small demon perched a few feet behind him on the balls of her feet. Her hair was short and black and two black horns towered up. The human comparison would be like that of maleficence's. She had a black long sleeved shirt that hooked over her thumbs and met at her waist with black pants and black and maroon combat boots. Half a maroon mini-skirt tied around her left hip. Her face and neck were streaked with blood and dirt but that didn’t stop her from giving him a fanged smile as she ate her red lollipop.   
“Hello, purgatory to angel, do you copy?”  
“Who? What? Why? What’s happening? Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
He jumped up onto his feet trying to find a weapon and finding his sword too far away for him to get at the moment.  
“Well now,” She stood up. She was shorter than him by about three inches, not counting the horns. “I guess I’ll introduce myself first. I thought you angels were supposed to have manners. My name is Maze. I’m a demon from Hell who enjoys hunting and roaming here in purgatory.” She paused for a moment. “Ew, now I sound like one of those kinky human dating internet doodles.”  
“Websites?” He raised an eyebrow at her. He’d never met a demon, he thought they were all supposed to be evil and murderous but she didn’t seem to be either. From the sounds of it she’s never met an angel either.  
“I know but doodles is way better. Have you seen the one? They put so many things onto it. I think it’s called Tumble? I’ll have to show you if we do team up.”  
“What?” He had no idea what she was even talking about.  
“Hush now silly angel. What is your name because you make me very curious and I’m going to be bored of calling you angel because I’m like eighty-nine percent sure we’ll meet some of your little feathered buddies from upstairs.”  
“Wha-” She cut him off.  
“Name. Then we can talk. I need to know what to call you or I’m going to give you a nickname.”  
“I don’t even really know who you are-” He began, she cut him off again.  
“You’ll never get to change your name. Tick-tock. Five seconds left.” Her grin grew as he fumbled for words.”  
“Noir! My name is Noir!”  
“Too late.” She said bluntly a mischievous grin on her lips. “You get a nickname.”  
“What?! I met your time what more do you want?”   
“I gave you the reason I’m here but you didn’t give me yours, and now you’ve yelled at a lady. How rude are you angels exactly.” She gave him a false pout. “Your name is now Beelzebub. Can’t change it.” She gave him a toothy smile.  
“Out of all the things you could’ve chosen, why that?”   
“Oh~, you don’t know?” Her smile simply grew as she stared at him intensely.  
“Know what?” He wracked his brain trying to come up with any reason she would call an angel by one of the King of Hell’s names.   
“Oh I don’t know, just simply that I watched you fall out of heaven and when you landed you screamed, ripped off your wings, and the mask of Beelzebub showed on your face.”  
“What?!” No. This could not be happening right now. He can’t have, he couldn’t have, no way.   
The mask of Beelzebub. A mask of legend that is said to bring great deals of power to the user. The only person ever able to wear the mask was the King of Hell himself. The mask chooses its owner, since it’s first origins He has always been its wearer. If the mask has taken him, an angel, as its owner, well, it just couldn’t have.  
“Oh but you have Beelzey, congratulations you have stolen from the King. I’m guessing you don’t remember any of this then? Gosh and even after I healed you.”  
“I know I fell-”  
“So you did fall?! Ha! You were kicked out of heaven! How? I want all the juicy details.” She was much too excited to hear that.  
“Shut up!” He was stressed enough as is he didn’t need her budding in where she didn’t belong.   
“Okay, stop, right now. You are not my boss, and the fact that you are fallen means you’ve made the big guy upstairs mad.”  
“Maze.” He wanted time to think, he didn’t have the time for this.  
She cut him off. “No. You are stuck here in Purgatory now. This is your new home. You have the mask but you don’t know how to use it and my guess is you’re not strong enough to face the monsters that live here. I would love to fight you, only to see if I can stop someone with the mask. So, lets team up, I train you and teach you to fight and live here. When you get strong enough or decide you can do it we can fight to the death.”  
She was smiling, talking about having a fight to the death with him and she was smiling. She wasn’t exactly wrong though. He didn’t know what it was like down here, he didn’t know how to survive here. Maze could teach him, show him what to do. If her goal is to make him stronger so she can have a fun fight then he won’t get sabotaged. She might let him die if he screws up and he’ll need to be careful, however, those are chances he’s going to need to take. If he wants to get back to heaven and face his father again he needs to be strong. He needs to prove himself to all of his brothers and sisters watching him, all the spirits of those who have passed, their so called Savior of a god is completely and utterly corrupt. He needs to get back to Yuri.  
“You’re right. I can’t focus on what’s in the past I need to think ahead.”  
Her face fell instantly into shock and confusion.  
“Wait, what?! You agreed? That fast, no pre-fight or anything?”  
“No, we’re going to be allies so let’s just get to know each other a little bit.”  
He went to try to turn around to gather his belongings and get situated only for Maze to kick him in the, for lack of better term, the butt. He proceeded to fall face first into the mud.  
“Maze what do you think you’re doing?!” He looked up at her with a look of disbelief.  
He was met with pure disappointment. “You’re weak.”  
In the next seconds he was standing, glaring down at her. She crossed her arms and smirked at him.  
“If you’re going to argue it with me then, explain how I just kicked you down so easily?”  
“Well I wasn’t really expecting that!”  
“News flash Beelzey. The big scary monsters that live here want to eat you. They count on you not being ready.”  
“Yeah yeah. Now that we’ve proven I have a lot to learn can’t we just-”  
Two seconds later she was pinning him down, kicking him in the stomach and flipping him over her shoulder.  
“Maze!”  
“Beelzebub~.”  
“For the last time that is not my name!”  
“Oh? Then why don’t you make sure I remember. Fight me.”  
“I thought you said you wanted to train me.”  
“I did, so that I could fight you to the death. Were you not listening?”  
“So then where’s the training?”  
“Just did it.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah. What do you think that was? A tease? HA! Wowwww angels are stupid.”  
He wasn’t going to take this. He needed her to teach him but if this was how she was going to act then fine. If it was a fight she wanted it was a fight she would get. No matter what he did he couldn’t let her keep taking him like this. He had to fight her. He flipped himself back up onto his heels and watched her, taking in her stance as she laughed and acted casual, like this wasn’t even something for her to take seriously. Honestly at this point he was beginning to wonder if she took anything seriously.   
Even though Maze seemed to be ignoring him she was still watching him. She had gotten good at hiding what she was actually doing. Hello, demon here, deceit is kinda her thing. She wasn’t actually planning to kill him right now but he didn’t need to know that. She wanted to see how the mask worked. She’d only ever heard legends about it, never actually seeing it in person before she met Noir. What little she did know was that depending on who the person was, the mask wasn’t something that could be controlled. The one thing that would always trigger it, no matter who it was that was wielding the mask, rage. Rage, Wrath, Anger, Pain, Sorrow, all of those were her house to play in. Every demon had one sin they tended to lean towards, and after what she did to get here, there was no doubt that she was a strong holder in the house of Wrath.   
She continued to taunt him until she saw his eyes change, they went from a normal version of deep anger to cold hatred. The seconds that followed had the mask of Beelzebub forming piece by piece out of thin air onto his face. Now she could really test out his strength and see how useful he would be in a fight, for both of their revenge.   
And so the fight began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter of Fallen Angel's Feather. I'm sorry it's so short. Think of it as a test chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it even for it's short size. I hope you stick around for the other chapter updates that will be coming out some time in the near future. As a side note at the end of chapters I will feature Fan Art drawn by you guys because I have to thank the fandom for making this real and not letting this story die.


End file.
